JoJo no Kimyō na Bōken (Super Famicom)
JoJo's Bizarre Adventure é um RPG desenvolvido pela WinkySoft para o Super Famicom lançado em março de 1993; Baseado em Stardust Crusaders. O primeiro jogo de JoJo-centralizado lançado, nunca foi localizado fora do Japão. A produção foi feita sob Shinji Hashimoto. A história do jogo apresenta algumas alterações notáveis. GAMEPLAY O jogador controla os protagonistas dos Stardust Crusaders em uma combinação de Point and click adventure e RPG clássico de terceira pessoa. Às vezes também é referido como um "RPG de role-play". O jogo faz uso de um "sistema de biorritmo" através do qual os parâmetros dos personagens podem mudar se ficarem estressados. O combate tem lugar na forma habitual RPG, com uma lista de comandos e, portanto, é um RPG turn-based. Antes de uma batalha, o jogador seleciona uma das cartas viradas para baixo oferecidas através da previsão do DIO e as habilidades dos personagens mudarão dependendo de quais foram escolhidas. Os comandos incluem o padrão de opções "Use" e "Investigate" , o último dos quais também fornece insight de um personagem sobre o item / situação. Na batalha, "Attack" causa dano à HP, enquanto o comando "Talk" pode danificar a "força de vontade" dos inimigos e curar aliados (quanto maior for a "força da vontade"), "Will" assume a forma de MP (pontos mentais). Semelhante a HP, o personagem é incapaz de lutar se seu MP atinge 0. O comando "Previsão" é usado em conjunto com um conjunto de cartas de tarô e diz o item afortunado do personagem. Ao equipar o item, os efeitos do "sistema de biorritmo" são acelerados (infelizmente, se o Avdol não estiver no grupo, o comando não pode ser usado). "Tactics" permitirá que os personagens esperem pacientemente uma vez (mas estão abertos a ataques, se possível durante uma fase de espera), que pode abrir um novo conjunto de comandos que ocorrem mais cedo para alguns caracteres e pode habilitar uma "Idea" Batalhas, eventos são re-decretados a partir do mangá), que tem efeitos diferentes sobre a situação na mão, use um ataque especial "Guts" que causa mais danos do que ataques normais, ou optar por fugir de algumas batalhas, se possível. PERSONAGENS JOGÁVEIS * Jotaro Kujo * Joseph Joestar * Noriaki Kakyoin * Mohammed Avdol * Jean Pierre Polnareff * Iggy MUDANÇAS DA HISTÓRIA * O enredo usado diverge um pouco de sua fonte, provavelmente devido a limitações do sistema. * "Dólares" são sempre utilizados como moeda, independentemente do país. * Membros da Fundação Speedwagon aparecem com mais freqüência para fornecer pistas e dinheiro para os heróis (se eles sacrificam um dia de sua viagem para descansar). * Joseph rotineiramente usa seu Stand em televisores encontrados ao longo de sua jornada para localizar DIO. Durante essas cenas, a DIO pode ver e conversar com todo o grupo. Na história original, ele só é visto fazendo isso uma vez. * Vampiros e zumbis atacam aleatoriamente a equipe em "dungeons" (eles eram originalmente escassos na Parte III). Os poucos exemplos do Hamon de Joseph estão ausentes do jogo. * A menina fugitiva (Anne) é completamente removida do jogo. * O Tower of Gray aparece em uma escola e o Gray Fly é o zelador da escola. * A cena onde Star Platinum esboça a mosca na fotografia de DIO que Hermit Purple criada foi removida. * Polnareff aparece pela primeira vez como vendedor em uma livraria japonesa. Joseph sugere ir lá para encontrar um livro sobre DIO e Stands; Na história original, esta informação é passada pelo boca a boca pelos usuários do Stand. * Stand de Forever, Strength toma a forma de uma mansão em vez de um barco, e também está no Japão; A luta ocorre antes de Jotaro e aliados sequer partem. * Dark Blue Moon ataca a festa dentro de uma armadilha de água dentro de uma rota de esgoto encontrada na dita mansão. * Depois da morte de Devo o Amaldiçoado, Rubber Soul assume sua aparência (no mangá original, ele assume a aparência de Kakyoin). * Empress não aparece. * Death 13 ataca dentro de um avião em rota para a Índia. * Midler é uma aeromoça no mesmo avião, e seu Stand assume a forma da maçaneta do banheiro em vez de uma caneca de café no submarino. * Steely Dan não aparece, embora ele é mencionado no manual de instruções. Lovers, posteriormente, não é o seu Stand, mas algum tipo de semente. * Enya Geil, é responsável por colocar o Lovers na cabeça de Joseph. Devido à remoção de Steely Dan do jogo, Star Platinum e Magician's Red entram no cérebro de Joseph juntamente com Hierophant Green e Silver Chariot (no mangá original, é só Hierophant Green e Silver Chariot que entram). * Com exceção de J. Geil, os companheiros do Hol Horse com Mariah em vez de Boingo. * Oingo e Boingo são reduzidos a um papel de apoio e não usam seus respectivos Stands. * Iggy aparece em uma pirâmide no deserto. A parte com Geb foi quase inteiramente removida. * Alessi transforma Kakyoin, Joseph e Avdol em crianças (no mangá original, ele só transforma Jotaro e Polnareff). Ele também os ataca dentro de uma biblioteca, sendo apoiado pelos irmãos Oingo Boingo. * Wheel of Fortune tem um papel menor, mas ainda é um adversário. * O grupo de Jotaro obtém a espada de Anubis de uma caixa forte em uma pirâmide. Khan é um comerciante ao invés de um barbeiro, e negocia com eles para comprar a espada. Quando se recusam, ele rouba. * Chaka é traficante de armas. Ele pede para dar uma olhada na espada Anubis e é posteriormente manipulado por ele em atacar. Anubis é usado apenas duas vezes, mas ainda mantém o mesmo nível de poder. * A ordem de aparição de Chaka e Khan também é revertida (em relação ao mangá original). * Daniel J. D'Arby ainda joga cartas, mas vence jogando normalmente. Sua cena inteira também tem um roteiro; Na ordem de Polnareff, Kakyoin, Avdol, Joseph e Jotaro, o grupo o joga, perdendo sem falhas até que seja a vez de Jotaro, onde ele vencerá automaticamente. * Telence T. D'Arby batalha normalmente como se seu Stand fosse um tipo de poder (em vez de apostar e jogar minigames). * O Vanilla Ice é batido normalmente (melhor que sendo destruído devido à luz solar). * Nukesaku não aparece; DIO já está esperando o partido principal. * Jotaro ganha a habilidade de mover-se através do tempo parado somente depois que veste um uniforme escolar especial para ele encontrado na mansão de DIO (no manga original, ele faz isto naturalmente). * Kakyoin, Avdol e Iggy não morrem e em vez disso, sobrevivem com o resto do grupo no final.